


Morpheus

by Lesliie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers, The Homestuck Epilogues: Meat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesliie/pseuds/Lesliie
Summary: "I fell into the arms of Morpheus"
Relationships: John Egbert/Terezi Pyrope
Kudos: 9





	Morpheus

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler for the meat Epilogue

I fell into the arms of Morpheus,  
my eyes closed and the soul relaxed  
in his arms.  
I heard in the distance a voice and desperate sobs, arms tightly held my figure, shaky  
dirty body, of blood like her hands and the floor under us.

I fell into the arms of Morpheus,  
it didn't take a lot,  
he issue a soft and warm light...  
the strong smell of tabacco and shaving cream.   
I felt warm around me,   
in contrast to icy tears  
along the cheeks

"I really missed you dad"

**Author's Note:**

> I still hope you like it, this is the first time I write something about Homestuck and at first I wrote it as a vent-


End file.
